Life As We Know It
by kokoziko
Summary: What happens when you discover that the life you have been living is a lie , an illusion that you created yourself to protect the people you love ? That your worst enemy is actually the person closest to you ? Damon/Klaus "Formally named Forgotten"
1. Chapter 1

Disclamir : I own nothing

**A/N : This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic , .I absolutely love Damon and recently I have hated Elena because she was so cruel and selfish to Damon .I also like Klaus because I sometimes feel his actions are justified and I think he and Damon aren't that different**

**Summery **Original vampire Damon Salvatore sacrifices his powers and memories to protect his lover and his family from Mikael,What happens when his memories return and he realizes that Klaus was his lover? Slash Damon/Klaus

BAMF!Damon ,Sappy!Klaus and Bitchy!Elena .

Spoilers for 3x14 and everything after.

**Chapter 1**

**Mystic Falls,** A small Virginian town ,The origin of Vampires and Dopplegangers as well as the home of Witches and Werewolves .A small town where everyone thinks that they know everything about everyone and while in fact they know nothing ! You could never tell whether your neighbor was a vampire or if the girl sitting next to you in school was a witch.

Among the inhabitants of the town was a vampire with the name of Damon Salvatore ,A strikingly handsome vampire with beautiful blue eyes that rivaled the ocean in their beauty and a body that made women and men alike drool .

But Damon was not happy ,far from it .He was hurting no matter how hard he tried to hide it .He didn't know why his love life always ended in misery ,why he never got the girl , First Katherine then Elena

Even though he did what people expected of him ,which was to be rash ,ruthless and unpredictable and to make all the hard decisions which they couldn't make on his shoulders .

Damon was sitting at the bar in the Grill brooding ,something he didn't do often "No use crying over spilt milk " he said, He has just came back from Elena's after she had received her invitation to the Mickaelson Ball ,and she was still debating with his brother (Yes,The same brother who had tried to kill her several times ) whether she should meet Esther or not ,and completely ignoring his presence .

When he had come to Mystic Falls 2 years ago, It was to release Katherine from the tomb so they can live happily ever after ,to have the love story that he had been denied from and to keep his promise to his brother which was an eternity of misery. He should have left after knowing that Katherine wasn't in the tomb ,after knowing that she never care for him .He didn't mean to get sucked into Mystic Hell's supernatural drama involving the doppelganger, the witch and the vampires, He thought chuckling dryly Mainly Protect The Doppleganger never felt so frustrated.

He was on the losing side of a war he didn't want to fight, fighting for a girl who would never love him, against an enemy he truthfully didn't think deserved to die.

Yes. Sometimes Damon Salvatore admitted to himself that Klaus was fighting for his right to live whole and complete as much as any .It wasn't the guy's fault that his mum couldn't keep her legs closed .

When Damon was honest with himself, which he rarely was, He managed to see how selfish and self-centered Elena was, He saw a naive girl caught in the supernatural web where everyone was a bat of eyelash way to sacrifice their lives protect her while she idly _existed like the damsel in distress she was ,waiting for Prince Charming _. He saw a girl playing brothers against each other: going to Stefan for love and when he wasn't there she came to Damon for comfort and protection .She was no better than Katherine perhaps even worse because she wouldn't admit it. He never realized how double-standard Elena was ,Everyone around her did their best to keep her safe even if they had to kill to ensure that and she had never even once said thank you He and Stefan had to go against their nature to be with her and she can overlook the hundreds they had killed all over they years , She has tried to turn Damon into something he wasn't , an obedient puppy who looked for her approval and guidance

Damon sighed softly .He didn't want to open that can of worms , because if he did , he wouldn't bear to look at Elena , let alone protect her . He was so blinded by love that he couldn't see that Elena wasn't the only one hurting. Rose ,Isobel , John and Jenna were dead , Tyler had tuned into a hybrid , both Caroline and himself were bitten and above all his brother was hurting , Just because Stefan couldn't feel it now ,didn't mean that he wouldn't when his humanity was switched on , it would totally break him .

.But enough was enough, he was tired of being Elena's toy, going to desperate measures to protect her even fighting his own flesh and blood .Elijah was right. Family was every thing .He would rather protect Stefan from his insane pursuit to kill Klaus than protect Elena and if all lives were equally valuable then he wouldn't sacrifice any life to protect Elena' anymore

Klaus , sometimes Damon thought about him .not just about ways to kill him .They had so much in common , In different circumstances ,they could have been friends , if not lovers . Since Mikael was killed he has been having strange dreams about Klaus and himself, They weren't purely sexual ,_they were like fairytales ,the stuff that people only hope to dream about .Love ,stronger than any love .Family ,The most protective of families .Adventure ,What was better than seeing history written before your very own eyes ._

_He saw himself meeting Klaus for the first time when he was 19 after his parents' death , he was told he was to live with his aunt Esther , his father's sister, .His first glimpse of Klaus was him sword fighting with Elijah , his smile so open and his laugh so joyful as he won and so how his face fell when his father scolded him _

_. Damon saw himself practicing magic, powerful magic with the aid of Esther and another witch who looked so similar to Bonnie and Sheila Bennett. He was calling her Ayanna._

_He saw himself comforting Klaus after Henirich death; it was the first time they made love _

_.After turning he could feel the older witches amazement because he managed to keep his powers _

_Sometimes he saw Rebekah and Elijah and himself sometimes even Kol and Finn , they were talking and laughing softly wearing clothes of the 15th century. He saw himself with Klaus hunting riding, drawing or even dancing in the safety of their drawing room or in front of the hearth or in Grand Ball rooms He felt how terrified Klaus was of being caught by Mikael not only for himself but for his family especially Damon .._

_The last dream he had, he saw himself wearing similar clothes to which he had worn in the1860s .He was kneeling in front of an alter, candles surrounding him from everywhere and he was chanting "I ,Damon Mikealson : the First of my kind ,hereby sacrifice my memories and my powerto protect my beloved oness, Protect my family as long as Mikael wonders on Earth, Witches I beseech thy " they he cut his palm, The sound of blood dropping down the alter was the last thing he heard before waking in Virginia, in Damon's Salvatore's bed._

Damon didn't tell anyone about the dreams, not Stefan, Not Ric not anyone, He felt possessive of them even though they were driving him crazy

n his human life ,Damon was Christian and a not very good one at that and didn't believe in reincarnation and his belief didn't change after turning

But he prayed for a sign whether these dreams were true or someone was messing with his mind because he just couldn't go and ask Judgy for help. He had once asked several witch friends of his if they knew any vampires that could manipulate the weather or turn into ravens , They were surprised as those were magical powers ,powerful ones at that and their answers had always been no

Damon was so deep in thought that he nearly gasped when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder "Penny for your thoughts , Damon " a silky accented voice said from beside him sending tingles down his spine .

"Klaus "Damon turned to look at the Original Hybrid his customary half smile , half smirk on his pink lips similar to the one on Klaus' lips ,_Klaus' very kissable lips_ "Speak of the devil "he muttered

Klaus smiled slightly "Why Damon, were you thinking of me?" he was wearing a tight grey shirt and dark blue jeans, for anyone, he might look like a college student not one of the world's most powerful creatures.

"Sure" Damon drawled "Of how to wipe the smirk of your face ." If anything Klaus smile widened "And the verdict?" he inquired.

"Nothing, yet." he answered sipping his bourbon

"I never did thank you for undaggering Elijah "Klaus smoothly said after ordering his scotch"I must admit I've missed him ."

Damon heart nearly stopped before he realized that if Klaus wanted him dead, he would already be.

Undaggering Elijah had felt right at that time, He was a friend of sorts, and an ally .He was the first person Damon felt challenged by, the first to tell him that he wasn't on the top of the food-chain anymore.

"Flowers and a thank you card would do." Damon answered instead

"I want to know why you did it."

"I just thought a family reunion would be a nice surprise." Damon quipped "wasn't it?'

"It went very well thank you"

"Why did you dagger your family?" Damon asked, he couldn't help it "You are much stronger together."

"Difference of opinion,I like to be neither challenged nor defied ." Klaus curtly replied after a while he asked" Strange,For all our similarities ,I would have thought you would do the same thing to Stefan "

"Nothing he will ever do can make me kill him. He is my brother"Damon snapped _"Even if he isn't my brother_" A voice whispered in Damon's mind "_He is mine to protect_ "" I promised him an eternity of misery. I couldn't deliver if he is dead."He added huffing

Klaus asked really curious now. He always thought the Salvatore's loved and hated each other in equal measures but that proved to him that even though Damon was the older brother ,he was much more loving and protective or may be because of it .

"So if you get to choose between Elena and Stefan, who would you pick?" Klaus truly hadn't expected an answer , he honestly didn't know why he asked ,It was a foolish question ,one that enemies didn't ask ever, He didn't know why he was attracted to the younger vampire , Something about him was achingly familiar and the dreams didn't help much , they just posed more questions ,So he was surprised when he heard Damon answer quietly getting up "Stefan , I would choose Stefan ,Happy now ?"

"Yup, See you at the Ball." he said to Damon's retreating back

"Don't expect any gifts "was Damon flippant answer

"Been having any strange dreams lately?" the second Klaus' words hit Damon's ears on his way out of the Grill. He knew it was his sign He knew that the dreams were real, he felt deeply buried powers awaken and more memories return like a long lost friend,

He returned and stood by Klaus' chair and whispered in his ear "That's for me to know and for you to find out " Klaus could feel the power behind these words and could hear the change in Damon's accent making him sound more like Elijah and himself "See you later , _Nik_ "

Damon left immediately after that, He had a family reunion to prepare to


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N :I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or spelling mistake .English isn't my first language **

**Chapter 2**

_**Previously **_

_"Been having any strange dreams lately?" the second Klaus' words hit Damon's ears on his way out of the Grill. He knew it was his sign He knew that the dreams were real, he felt deeply buried powers awaken and more memories return like a long lost friend,_

_He returned and stood by Klaus' chair and whispered in his ear "That's for me to know and for you to find out " Klaus could feel the power behind these words and could hear the change in Damon's accent making him sound more like Elijah and himself "See you later , Nik " _

_Damon left immediately after that, He had a family reunion to prepare to _

As soon as Damon had left the Grill, he texted Bonnie "Meet me at The Boarding House, Urgent"

Damon happily drove home, whistling softly .He has never felt so connected to someone as he felt with Klaus. AS soon as he had had his sign, more memories began to flood his mind, much more intimate than the previous ones.

_He saw two naked bodies entwined on a large bed, in a spacious candle-lit room, the two lovers were kissing and caressing softly, trying to express their love in a way no words could._

Damon sighed nostalgically , as his newly awakened magic worked on restoring the connections he had once had with his family , the once strong connection that had enabled him to track them down in the time of danger which was as strong as his connection to the Earth .

Damon entered the Boarding House to find Bonnie waiting for him,no doubt magically opening his door .He hasn't forgiven her for all the stunts she had pulled on him ,all the times she had tried to kill him .She was miss "OH –vampires-killed-my-Grams-I-hate-them-all" She was so narrow-minded and refused to accept that if Her Grams and her hadn't cast the spell to get Damon of the tomb -upon Stefan's and Elena's insistence - He would have called any of his witch friends to .

She angrily stood as he approached her "Damon "she snapped trying to intimidate him "What do you want? I'm not at your beck and call"

Damon could tell that she was just itching to give him an aneurism not that he would feel it now –mind you-

"Yet, you are here, Bonbon." he smartly answered as he gracefully sat on his leather couch

She turned to face him, she felt that strange vibe that had her every nerve on edge like power was sent out from his every pore, she looked in his beautiful silvery-blue eyes and repeated her question "What do you want?

"Simple, Tell me what Esther is planning to do."He decided to cut to the chase. She has already overstayed her welcome.

"Why do you want to know?"She suspiciously asked that was witches' business not crazy evil vampire's

"We are on the same team, Judgy."Team protects Elena "remember? He countered

'_"Well, We were until recently "_He mentally added

"She plans to kill all her children "she dismissively replied "She will link the together using Elena's blood then she will use mine and Abby's help to turn them human on the night of the full moon"

Had Damon's heart been beating, it would have stopped after hearing Bonnie's declaration .She couldn't believe his aunt would resort to such drastic matters to get rid of her children, her creations.

True, her distaste for what they had become was obvious but for a mother to kill her children, it was horrible.

He has just gotten Klaus back and he wasn't ready to let him go, ever.

Damon was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Bonnie calling his name; she then roughly punched his shoulders

She gave him a disapproving looks "Anything else? She huffed

Damon gave her his most charming smile "Thank you, Miss Bonnie, Allow me to escort you out"

She gave him a disbelieving look but complied

"Bonnie, don't contact Esther before coming to me first, I will know if you do and the consequences will severe "Damon said, his voice soft and low and slightly accented

Bonnie shivered slightly in fear and any witty comeback or insult died on her tongue ,he had never seen that side of Damon not even when they were trying to kill each other .She hurriedly nodded before practically running to her car and driving away .

Damon returned inside and pour himself some bourbon , he began to ponder what to do about this new problem ,He didn't want to kill his aunt , he really didn't .Nik might never forgive him. a memory restoration spell was the best he could do then the whole family would decide Esther's fate .

Damon stayed awake till Stefan had returned from Elena's which was at 2 o'clock on the morning .He was happy that they were at least trying to work on their issues so Elena wouldn't come whining to him

. He was pleasantly surprised that he didn't even fell a twinge of jealousy .His thoughts were occupied by a blond-haired, blue-eyed Original Hybrid

"Why are you still up?" Stefan asked, trying to sound unemotional and miserably failing

"Waiting for you."Damon honestly answered, He wanted to protect Stefan from any harm, He was Caleb's grandchild 20 times removed or something his brother's grandchild .which made him Damon's nephew never mind 145 years living as brothers "How did the talk with Elena go?

"As good as expected, I think she is lying about not going to the Ball." Stefan answered

"I thought so too."Damon admitted .The Ball was Elena's last test with Damon. He would not interfere with her choice but will treat her accordingly .If she made the wrong one; she would see a whole new side of him.

Damon patted Stefan's shoulder before making his way to his room when he was assaulted by a vision

_Stefan and Elena were sitting in the Gilbert's living room Elena was talking trying to convince Stefan to do something but he was repeatedly shaking hi head _

_"Stefan, You know Damon won't let me go see Esther but I have to, she is our only chance" she pleaded with him _

_"Talk to him then "He really wasn't comfortable with what Elena was asking of him, she wanted him to detain his brother while she met Esther by any means possible even by breaking his neck_

_"Damon is now a liability Stefan, He is too emotionally involved."She countered _

Damon gasped slightly as his mind filtered through the contents of the vision That Bitch

"Tell Elena she can meet Esther if she wants, Stefan.I don't care ,really,"Stefan looked up at him surprised "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually"

"We were also invited, by the way."Damon snickered at his brother/nephew shocked impression then blurred to his room

`The following day ,Damon was dressed to kill , He wore his favorite tux which was a size too small ,enticingly hugging his upper body, showing off his muscular chest and forearms and dress pants that emphasized the curve of his ass. Then drove to the Mikaelson's

The ballroom is decorated quite tastefully in Damon's opinion. The drapes are a beautiful combination of rich gold hues, hanging from the ceiling and pulled open to the clear and dark night sky, the stars twinkling above. The marble floor is polished and sparkling, perfect and smooth. Hundreds of candles are lit, lining the sides of the room and the ornate chandelier is hanging high above, bathing the room in a warm glow. Dozens of gorgeous couples are dancing, the men's suits immaculate and the women's gowns flowing, and stylish as they twirl on the dance floor, laughing and smiling.

Klaus obviously didn't spare as the ballroom was a majestic , A place out of time ,or out of a fairytale ,It reminded Damon of the Royal Ballroom of the beginning of the 19th century in England

People were laughing and drinking as waiters circling around them offering wine and pastries .He spotted Rebekah talking with Matt or at least attempting to , Elijah was talking to Elena and Klaus was staring at Caroline who was just entered looking as gorgeous as ever in a blue-grey dress that tastefully hugged her every curve.

Damon felt his jealousy rise as Klaus' gaze lingered a second too long on Caroline but he refused to create a scene. Caroline was his friend, they had a better relationship than anyone knew, he was the first she informed after being bitten, and the shoulder she cried on after her father's death .She was his female version of Alaric, fierce,outspoken and not afraid to call him out on his bullshit

Damon reached Caroline the same time Klaus did .they were giving each other shy awkward glances, like teenagers with crush

"You look terrific Caroline "Damon said, trying to break the ice "Doesn't she ,Klaus ?" He smirked slightly at they shocked expressions

"Yes,absolutely" Klaus answered through clenched teeth.

"Guys, you are really freaking me out."Caroline said trying to defuse what she thought to be a fight

"Nothing is wrong sweet Caroline."Klaus smoothly replied

"If you will excuse me, Damon and I have business to discuss." The two older vampires kissed the baby vampire's knuckles then moved away to a secluded room, Klaus' art studio

"You have great taste ,you know .Damon remarked idly,having held his tongue in order not to embarrass Caroline

"How did you know ?" Nik asked confused

"I always do ."Damon answered him with a small smile

"I wasn't expecting you here, to say the least."Klaus said ,trying to escape the subject

"I just couldn't leave you high and dry now, could I?" Damon gave him a teasing smile, a real smile.

Klaus couldn't help but return it "You still haven't given me an answer."

"You already know the answer." Damon replied his eyes wondering over several portraits and sketches of him in different poses , his clothes from different eras .The pictures ranged from formal pictures to erotic ones ,some showing Damon in suggestive poses ,clothed or barely

"I don't understand."Klaus reluctantly admitted, feeling so vulnerable and exposed

"You will "Damon promised then glided out of the room .Soon after, Klaus followed ,He paid close attention to Damon ,watching how he practically glided ,watching him talk, laugh ,dance and drink with people ,His bright aura attracting and enrapturing them ,drawing them in like moth to a flame

He barely heard Elijah talking as he opened the dance floor then he found Caroline in his arms ,they danced in comfortable silence as jealousy twisted his gut as he saw Damon dancing with Elena ,who then changed partners and started to dance with Rebekah .

The dance ended and people returned to their small circle as Damon stealthily made his way to Esther's room as soon as Elena had left

"So she helped you then? Damon asked his aunt, as soon as he had entered ,his eyes darting between the blood filled his newly revived aunt

To say Esther was surprised, was a grave understatement, she had known about Damon's spell, had watched how he removed her family's memories .Damon had created a new set of memories where he never met Klaus ,where Klaus and Elijah fought over Tatia and this resentment didn't fade . She was sourly disappointed that he hadn't changed any major events and all the situations he had helped in , added the memories of other peoples helping instead

"She did, she was most helpful."she said ,managing to collect herself

"Do you think that I'll let you get away with this?"He asked never once raising his eyes from the chalice .It was his only way to restore his family's memories

"There is nothing you can do .Finn is helping me."She countered .She tried not to show any fear but Damon was a very powerful witch, he was hers and Ayanna's apprentice and had 850 to learn his craft

"He bailed on you, auntie .See, and downstairs, there is a very pretty red-head with the name of Sage, She has been waiting for Finn for 900 years."He smiled a cruel smile "Doubt he will leave her now."

Esther's face twisted in rage "Why are you protecting them? They are abominations." She asked truly confused, her nephew should be helping her

"You are the abomination, you cruel adulterous whore."He yelled at her, his slate-grey eyes narrowing in rage and his body tensed."You refused to take responsibility of your own actions and it cost you your life."

"Shut up"

"You couldn't see how Niklaus mourned you how he woke in the middle of the night crying. The blood of the people he killed to break the curse is on your hands."

Damon then pricked his thumb with a very sharp fang and held it over the chalice and chanted"_ memento quodest oblitus"_his eyes flashing black and red (to remember what is forgotten "

"Esther stood shell-shocked as Damon ruined her spell as he heard them add "_Mutare situm_" (to relocate an object)

.She watched as the contents of the goblet seemingly evaporated but instinctively knew that they were in the champagne she knew that there was nothing she could do, It was time she faced the music

"Be a good mother or a dead mother, your choice."With that Damon left Esther's rooms the smell of the sage still tickling his nose

Elena was standing beside Elijah as they drank the champagne praying for Esther's spell to work, she never once thought of The Original who had tried his best to keep her safe She watched as several emotions played across his well-defined face surprise awe, amazement, then finally love as the memories of a cousin , a brother returned to him ,memories of life where he and Klaus were always close because they never fought over the same girl , she looked around and found out that all the Originals had the same look on their faces

Damon was standing in the middle of the staircase; his cousins and his love were giving him awed glances. And the party guests were transfixed

Kol was the first to break the silence, his bright hazel eyes shining with mirth .Damon offered him his hand to shake instead Kol engulfed him in a hug .They have always been close as they were almost the same age ,had the same flirty bad-boy attitude "Welcome back ,cousin "he said kissing Damon forehead

Finn followed suite "Thank you for calling Sage." He muttered in a low voice

"You're welcome "Damon gave him a small smile, he noticed that Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus haven't approached him so he decided to move towards them.

""I'm sorry for stabbing you with the marshmallow stick "Rebekah said before throwing herself in his arms and sobbing softly

"And I'm sorry for letting that bitch Elena dagger you."They both chuckled softly at that .He had included his recent conversation with Esther in the memories as well as returning Stefan's original memories as an only child ,he had also subconsciously included Caroline in the family ,meaning she also had memories of his life

She left his arms after pecking his cheeks and went to Kol

"Elijah?" Damon called softly

"I'm so…'" Elijah started

"No need" Damon said hugging his older brother close "I did stab you with a coat rack" Elijah kissed his cheeks, patted his back then went to stand next to Elena letting her believe that his mother's planned had succeeded

Klaus didn't give him time to talk; instead he captured Damon's mouth in a earth-shattering, knee-weakening but loving kiss, He licked Damon's pink lips which he happily opened for Klaus' questing tongue, Damon trailed his hands in Klaus' blond hair before placing them around his neck who groaned at the taste of love, family, and protection

They finally released each others' lips, after a minute or an hour they didn't really know

"Welcome back, luv" Klaus' silky voice cooed in Damon's ear

"It's good to be back, Nik."Damon replied as his bright blue eyes shone with passion and love

They turned to their guests, family, and friends who were looking shell-shocked particularly Elena who was seething with rage and jealousy.

"Let the party begin." Damon's powerful voice was heard all around the mansion


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N :I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or spelling mistake .English isn't my first language**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews ,they have made my day .and thanks for adding me on favs or alerts **

**Chapter 3**

_**Previously **_

_"Welcome back, luv" Klaus' silky voice cooed in Damon's ear _

_"It's good to be back, Nik."Damon replied , his bright blue eyes shining with passion and love _

_They turned to their guests, family, and friends who were looking shell-shocked particularly Elena who was seething with rage and jealousy._

_"Let the party begin." Damon's powerful voice was heard all around the mansion as he raised his glass  
><em>

Stefan was confused, not only that he was shocked and angry and above all he was scared, he has just lost his big brother , the one person who was there for him his whole life , the one who chased the monsters away when they were young , the one who taught him how to play football and how to flirt with girls, the person that he couldn't let go of so he had to kill him to insure that they would remain together for eternity .

Just being close to Damon, afforded Stefan the luxury of family, he instinctively knew that Damon wouldn't let anything hurt him (because he considered it his exclusive right but that was not the point) and that he was willing to sacrifice his life so that Stefan could live for a minute more.

He watched as his brother and Klaus kissed enthralling the onlookers by their passion and beauty while memories flooded Stefan's mind, Memories as an only child till the age of 16, He was an unhappy child with only a handful of friends , a negligent father and pitying servants.

Damon's crystal blue eyes sought out his brother's emerald green ones which were looking at him with such sadness that it was heartbreaking , He reluctantly extracted himself from Klaus' arms but not before pecking his stubble-roughened jaw

"Are you alright, Stefan?" Damon softly inquired once he was standing in front of his brother

Stefan stoically nodded, not meeting Damon's piercing eyes and Damon mentally slapped himself .Of course Stefan wasn't alright, and it was a lot to take in such a short time

"Come with me." Damon sighed offering his hand to his brother which he accepted.

Damon efficiently maneuvered them through the dancing crowds of the much livelier Ball after the music had been changed to much modern songs and music .he met Nik's worried eyes and gave him a smile that said "I'll explain later"

Damon led Stefan to what looked like a work-out/training room, they were also some neatly displayed jeweled swords and daggers.

"Even vampires needed to exercise to keep fit and be in shape " Stefan thought as he entered the wide room

"Tell me what is wrong."Damon softly coaxed his brother who looked ready to bolt at any second

"Wrong" Stefan scoffed "Nothing is wrong, I've only just lost my only living family, and it's nothing really."He tried to sound cool except if his eyes were glittering with unshed tears..He couldn't tel his brother that his heart was breaking or that he wanted to greet the sun,sans ring, or that for the first time in his life he felt like an orphan.

Damon didn't respond, instead he brought one of the daggers, Elijah's he presumed, he guessed and stood in front of Stefan's tense form

Damon hissed slightly as he slid his dagger across his soft palm then repeated the same action on Stefan who was now watching him stoically ,Damon quickly grasped their hands together so they blood mingled ,the ultimate sign of family in the vampire world .

"You are the blood of my blood, Stefan "Damon said looking into his brother's eyes, so soulful and full of conflicted emotions "You are my blood, my brother's bloodline."

"You are still my family Stefan."Damon assured hugging his brother close to him then kissing his forehead

"Nothing will ever change that"

"What about Klaus?"Stefan asked hesitantly,His history with the hybrid wasn't exactly great,quite the opposite really .

"Klaus will never hurt you Stefan, you wanted to blame your lack of control on somebody else and Klaus was the perfect candidate."Damon explained ""Trust me, you will get along well.,He considers you his friend"

"Promise you would never leave me."Stefan ordered in a strong voice that cracked slightly at the end

"Never" Damon vowed then they left the room

Meanwhile ,the beautiful Caroline Forbes was feeling weird .As if she was having an out of body experience .Her Minds was processing and re-processing everything she had gone through in the last 2 years .The combination of Damon's memories and hers were making her see the people closest to her in a whole new prospective esp . Elena .Her memories of Elena were unclear , as if she was seeing them through a blurry mirror .She couldn't believe that she had let Elena walk all over Damon and Stefan and did nothing .Not even talk about it .Something was wrong with the picture and the baby vamp vowed to get to the bottom of it .

They didn't realize how long they have been in that room, apparently it was a long time because the entire party guests had left except for Caroline and Elena, who had tried to leave several times and couldn't .Finn and Sage weren't there, Damon had an inkling were they where but didn't tell anyone.

"Finally" Klaus sighed hugging Damon close "I was going to send a search party."

"Funny, luv."Damon smiled at his soul mate's antics

Damon gracefully sat on a large couch a put his head on Rebekah's lap whose fingers automatically made their way to his silky raven hair.

"I missed you."She said softly

"So did I."Damon replied kissing her hand

Damon felt Caroline sit next to him and gave her a small smile "That is so surreal,"she muttered "very Buffy like."

"What?" Damon, Stefan, Rebekah and surprisingly Elijah exclaimed while Kol and Klaus were confused, the angry expression didn't fade from Elena's face at being ignored all night

"You know Damon, the added memories, the removed memories, like Dawn." Caroline explained, not afraid for a second from facing the older vampires' wrath

"Actually it's more like Connor "Rebekah corrected Caroline gave her an impressed look ,surprised that the blond Original knew that after a short time from her un-daggering

"Actually it's both because I not only removed their memories of me ,I added memories of other people to fill the void"Damon corrected both girls before he could stop himself ,THEN Damon growled angrily at Klaus "It's your entire fault that I watched it you know."

"How is that even my fault when I don't know what this strange word means?" Klaus had a confused expression on his face ,so adorable that Damon barely resisted the urge to kiss him,barely

"You had her boyfriend bite her and she wanted to watch Buffy for post-survival night" Damon explained shaking his head at his oblivious lover

"It's a vampire T.V show Nik." Elijah answered taking pity on his brother .Really,his brother was so clueless ,sometimes.

"Just because I held you while you watched it, doesn't mean I like it."Damon pouted looking at Caroline with hurt eyes

" You Know, You were Spike like but now you are Willow."Caroline told him seriously ,seriously trying to stifle her giggled .

"You turned me from a big bad vampire to a lesbian witch." Damon's eyes were rapidly darkening, and Caroline felt a shiver of fear run up her spine, then the jerk started laughing

"Bastard" she yelled punching him"But Willow had a werewolf boyfriend first "

"Yeah so did I "Damon murmured and this time Damon couldn't resist kissing his werewolf/vampire mate "You know I actually liked Mason ,"he told Caroline after he broke his 5-minute kiss ,his lips red and his eyes slightly glazed and had a slightly insane gleam ."His screams were so _gratifying_ ."

"WHAT? "shouted Klaus "You actually had sex with a werewolf ,Are you insane ?" _Didn't Damon that werewolves bites were fetal to vampires?_

"Well he did scream loudly when I was tearing his heart from his chest ."Damon shrugged innocently and several people present shivered . and the now totally pouting and silent Elena .but Elijah was smiling widely

"Oh wow ,I sorta forgot about that ."Stefan smiled apologetically

"And what does this make me ?"Bekah asked excitedly ,trying to steer he conversation in another direction

"Anya ?"Caroline answered then looked at Damon for confirmation

Damon nodded "Both of you are beautiful but inexperienced ,seek out people's acceptance when you really shouldn't give a damn about what they think .You both define yourself with the people you associate with and you are both hung up on human boys when you can do so much better "

Having finished his assessment ,Damon gave Rebekah a gentle smile ,telling her that he meant every word he had said .She in return gave him a tearful one before placing her hand on her heart,silently telling him that she understood.

"What does this make Stefan ?" Kol inquired curiously

"Duh ,He would be Angel of course ."Rebekah replied bluntly"They have the same hair and forehead and a tendency to kill in the most gruesome ways with they lose their souls or"she quoted"flip their switch and loving teenager girls"

Stefan flinched as his crimes were thrown in his face but ,for once, he didn't deny them .He knew Rebekah was right and that he should learn to take responsibility for his actions instead from being instantly forgiven and mothered ,like Elena did Damon ,following his brother's line of thought ,gave him an encouraging grin and Stefan found himself smiling back

"and Elena ?" Klaus asked slyly,trying to lighten the mode .He was enjoying this game greatly

"Slutty, the vampire layer." Damon replied confidently "She is ready to use and abuse anyone to get her way and isn't above breaking someone's heart while she is at it plus she is a cheater"

"Damon" Elena snapped angrily ,finding her voice for the first time that night .She wasn't used to being ignored ,and since when was Damon gay anyway ,Elena though,she hadn't expected him to take her rejection so hard that he would just switch teams, she just had to set him up with a nice girl,This way he would owe her forever

"How can you say that about me? and in front of our enemies no less"Then she gave a pitiful whine "They tried to kill me or, don't you remember?"

Damon sighed in annoyance; the girl really got on his nerves "So did you ,You are the one who forgot who she is talking to "he spoke slowly as if trying to explain a difficult matter to a stupid child causing The Originals ,Stefan and Caroline(despite themselves) to laugh"And they are your enemies not mine ."

"Are you compelled?" she dumbly asked, Damon had never spoken to her that way .he was in love with her and Stefan wasn't even trying to protect her .They were supposed to love her forever and fight over her instead of putting her through the hardships of having to choose one or the she changed her tactics and let the water works do their job and mentally grinned when Damon approached her

"Go tell Elijah what you did earlier that night." Damon's velvet voice penetrated her minds as she stared in his cerulean depth and she was powerless to resist instead of the expected apology.

She found herself walking till she stopped in front of Elijah "I gave your mother my blood so she could bind you and your siblings together so she can kill you." Elena's voice was devoid from all emotion concerning the upcoming death of the Original who had protected her and viewed her as a friend and un-knowingly the death of the whole vampire race

Elijah's gaze hardened and he refused to look at her He had always had the tendency to see the best in people and his trust has been misplaced

"You little bitch"Kol swore pushing her of his brother and not even Elijah's gentlemanly manners protected her as her ass landed on the floor ,She saw Stefan trying to get up but was prevented by Damon's hand on his shoulder

"How did you compel me ?" she asked from her place on the floor "I'm on vervain"

"Magic "Damon answered "And by the way Elena, Esther's spell didn't work" he informed her, watching in amusement as she scrambled to her feet ,she had to get out but she didn't know how and she knew she couldn't outrun a vampire.

"You know you should really thank Klaus "Rebekah airily said stalking the terrified Elena

"For killing me?"Elena scoffed and the others were amazed at her stupidity, the girl had no brain to mouth filter

Rebekah ignored her "I would kill you if he didn't need your blood."

"I second that." Damon muttered "Klaus was playing a "how long do you think you can survive" game "Damon told the stupid doppelganger "He could have had us all killed if he really wanted to." "Do you know how close I was to unknowingly kill the person I love more than my life?" Damon added, his eyes like blue fire sitting between Klaus spread legs, his back facing his lover's muscular chest

"You can show yourself out, Elena" Klaus; voice was full of anger as he threw her out ,She had angered and insulted his beloved as well as treating him in a cruel manner not fitting of his status and he was barely holding back from ripping her throat out .

"Wait." Damon ordered and Elena stopped and gave him a hopeful smile which he ignored"You don't remember this night .All you know that I'm dating Klaus and that Stefan broke up with you." Damon compelled then gave here a sarcastic smile "Off you go then dear."

"What are we going to do about mother?" Elijah asked once Elena was out,Damon's magic released from the doors.

"I gave her a choice Elijah." Damon said, now "She can be a good mother or a dead one."

Rebekah gasped "Is that wise?" she asked already knowing the answer

"Bekah luv, our death means the death of the entire vampire spices."Klaus explained to the sad girl "We are the beginning of the bloodlines."

"That means Stefan will die if Elijah is killed, considering he turned Rose and Tyler will die if Klaus is killed."Damon clarified

"So what do we do?" Kol asked, his hazel eyes cheerless ,"How could his mother do that to them ?"He thought ,not really wanting to believe what he had heard "Does she not see us as her children anymore?"

"Nothing."Damon sighed "I sealed her in her room.'

Every one made their ways to their rooms after that ,including Stefan and Caroline who were invited to stay "Don't worry if pictures of me start appearing."Damon told his cousins as he watched himself appear in a family portrait from the 13th century

"Let's go upstairs."Klaus purred into Damon's ear

"Excellent idea."Damon smiled before blurring upstairs to Klaus' room to get "reacquainted"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N :I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or

spelling mistake .English isn't my first language

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 4

Previously

Everyone made their ways to their rooms chatting happily and excitedly after that

even Stefan and Caroline who were invited to stay

"Don't be alarmed if pictures of me start appearing." Damon

told his cousins as he watched himself appear in a

family portrait from the 13th centaury hidden conveniantly place is a deep corner far from human eyes but vampires could easily spot it.

"Let's go upstairs." Klaus purred into Damon's ear

"Excellent idea." Damon smiled before blurring upstairs

to Klaus' room to get "reacquainted"

Klaus' bedroom was stunning, Damon was impressed

a rare occurance, the walls on which

several beautiful portraits were hanged, were painted

with different shades of brown and red, bookcases

covered two of said walls, Persian rugs covered the floor

but what impressed him the most was the bed.

The bed was huge even bigger than Damon's bed in the

boarding house and that was saying something, Damon

nervously approached the bed, suddenly feeling shy as

thought began to race in his mind

"What if Klaus didn't want me anymore?" he

frantically" thought "150 years are a lot of time, What if I can't

please him anymore?"

Damon began to pace as he mentally scolded him self,

He wasn't a blushing virgin on his first time, or a teenage girl with a crushHe was an

Original Vampire and a powerful witch,He had brought nations to their knees .He had kings and queens bow before him He had nothing

to be afraid of. Moreover , He had had male lovers in past ,albeit not as much as his female one and none in the last ten years .

With those comforting thoughts, Damon took of his

jacket and bowtie, neatly placing them on a chair before

making himself comfortable on the fluffy bed, creating an

irresistible seductive image even with him fully clothed

Klaus entered a few seconds latter ,carrying a bottle of

champagne and two elegant crystal glasses If his heart

were beating ,it would have stopped as he drank of the

sight of his beautiful lover ,mate , everything spread out on his bed ,icy

blue eyes glittering with love and lust and plush pink

lips curled in an inviting smile

Klaus handed Damon his champagne, eyes never

breaking contact as he confidently sat beside Damon on

the bed.

"I missed you, luv."Klaus told Damon for what seemed to

be the hundredth time that evening but Damon never got

tired of hearing it.

Damon gave a short laugh "You couldn't have but

thanks."He said grinning widely .feeling drunk on his

love for Klaus and for his family

"But I did . I missed everything about you .and I missed being in love with you."Klaus explained his velvety voice like sex and sin

in Damon's ears

Damon moaned softly then attacked Klaus' lips with his

own, swallowing Klaus' resulting moan as his tongue

explored the hot cavern of his lover's mouth groaning at

the familiar but different taste.

Klaus felt his cock harden at his lovers expert

ministrations as his hands moved in the silky black

hair ,over his muscular back to rest on the shapely ass

bringing them closer to rub his had cock against Damon

Damon groaned at the sensation, breaking the kiss 'Why

aren't we naked yet ?" Damon asked panting to no one in

particular before proceeding to unbutton his lover's shirt

but got to impatient and ribbed it of instead then took

off his own

They were both naked and in each other's arms in

record time, kissing sucking licking anywhere their

mouths reached.

Damon was on his knees between Klaus' legs, -whose

hands were occupied by tweaking Damon's nipples and

tracing his muscular abdomen- feeling his hard cock

against his own as he nipped and sucked the soft skin

of his lover's neck and his hands roamed over the

powerful chest .His wicked tongue followed his hands as

he licked and sucked Klaus; nipples causing him to emit

small sounds of pleasure

Klaus fisted his hands in Damon's black hair and pushed

his head down further, raising his hips to show Damon

where he wanted him to go .Damon worked his way

down to tease Klaus' navel eliciting another groan of

pleasure ,When he reached Nik's hard cock ,he looked

into his eyes ,wide with love lust and need

"Tell me what you want, Nik"Damon commanded, his

voice seductive and husky, causing Klaus to harden

even more, if possible.

"I want you to take my cock in your mouth and such me

till I can't think anymore." Klaus answered in a sexy

purr ,his accent making his voice a whole new level of

erotic

That was almost enough to send Damon over the

edge .He took Klaus' erection between his lips and

circle the engorged head with his tongue, working his

tongue down the shaft as he took all of Klaus inside,

swallowing down to the base and started humming and

bobbing to a steady rhythm, He paid special attention to

the area beneath the head knowing from experience that

it drove Klaus mad.

"So beautiful, my Damon .seeing your lips stretched

around my cock, so close baby, gonna cum"Klaus

exploded in Damon's mouth who swallowed every drop.

They heard their sibling voices from outside shouting

"Sound-proof " Damon rolled his eyes before waving his

hand over the door ,preventing any sound from escaping

Then Damon crawled back up Klaus' body and kissed

him again Klaus could taste himself in Damon's mouth

and felt himself getting hard again "I want you inside me

now.'Damon murmured against Klaus 'lips

Klaus flipped them so Damon was under him and grinned

when he saw the messy hair and red lips of his lover's

and Damon returned it, Damon's eyes suddenly turned

black and he opened his hand to find a tube of lube

inside it which he playfully handed to Klaus who

laughed out loud

"I must practice my magic."Damon teasingly said

Klaus liberally coated his fingers with lube before sliding

one in Damon's tight entrance, he crocked his finger,

touching Damon's prostate ,The effect was immediate,

Damon's back arched as he pushed back against Klaus'

finger

Klaus smirked as he methodically prepared his lover,

adding a second and third finger causing Damon to

writhe and moan in pleasure, begging for more

Damon whimpered at the loss as Klaus withdrew his

fingers, the whimper turned into a moan of pleasure as

Klaus pushed his big hard cock in Damon's incredibly

tight ass and let out a moan and a hiss. He eased his

way in giving Damon time to adjust as he set a steady

rhythm; Damon was almost incoherent with pleasure

from the feeling of Klaus being buried inside of him as

he understood the connection Klaus was talking about

earlier ,He had never felt this good ,loved and

cherished ,like two haves of a whole .

Klaus picked up his pace as Damon started to push

against him ,spurring him to go harder and faster ,Klaus

wrapped his hand around Damon's hard cock as he

began to pump him in time with his thrusts ,Klaus' eyes

rolled in pleasure as Damon closed his eyes and

came ,tightening almost painfully around his cock

pushing him over the brink and he came so

hard ,coating Damon's walls with his essence .

Klaus carefully pulled out of Damon and slid beside

him ,he then gasped when he saw that the room's every

content was floating except the bed

Damon chuckled slightly before shrugging adorably as

everything returned to its place

"My turn now." Damon whispered, straddling Klaus'

waist

Needless to say, neither of them got much sleep that

night

Damon woke up at the sound of running water and the

incredible smell of breakfast, for a vampire he always

indulged in human food both eating it and cooking it .

Klaus came out of the bathroom wearing casual clothes,

some blue jeans and a plain blue shirt that

made his eyes pop .and made him look good enough to eat

"Your shower is ready love."He told Damon who had

peeked from under the covers

'Thanks "Damon replied giving him a brilliant smile, and a peak on his lips before he

made his way to the bathroom, hips swinging slightly

Damon showered quickly something he didnot often do but the prospect of having breakfast with his family ranked higher than consuming the mansion's hot water supply then realized he had no clothes

there and was too lazy to conjure some so he raided

Klaus closet ,he decided against wearing black, instead

he put on some blue jeans and a dark beige shirt

before making his way downstairs

'You had quiet a night yesterday Nik."Rebekah was teasing

her brother but even that didn't wipe the smile from his

face,

Stefan and Caroline were looking at the hyprid with

apprehension, like he was going to change him mind one second

and kill them all

"You are just jealous because you are not getting

any."Damon quipped as he entered, sitting on Klaus' lap

and stealing some of his French toast

Rebekah childishly pouted before returning to her

breakfast but her beautiful smile soon returned ..She was never able to stay angry with Damon for too long.

Breakfast was an amazingly normal affair, Kol and

Rebekah were bickering, Elijah was reading the

newspaper as he sipped his blood laced tea, Damon and

Klaus had stupid goofy grins on their faces as they fed

each other between kisses and Stefan and Caroline were

talking about returning to school and how to tell Bonnie

and Alaric what had happened

'Shouldn't we send mother breakfast?"Rebekah

hesitantly asked

Elijah looked thoughtful for a second before nodding

"Just be careful "he said as he watched her blur upstairs

with a tray full of food

They heard a bell ring and a servant open the door and

Bonnie Bennett entered, her face red with anger as she

held a grimoire in her hands

The Mikaelson's looked worried at the witch that almost

managed to kill their brother and was planning to kill

them with their mother but Damon calmly approached

icy mask firmly in place

'Can someone tell me why I found a grimoire with Damon

Salvatore-Mikaelson on it and why half of the town is

talking about you and the murdering Hybrid?"She asked

looking directly into Damon's eyes7


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**A/N :I apologize beforehand for any grammatical or spelling mistake .English isn't my first language**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think , =D**

**and thanks for all who review **

**Pairing: **Damon/Klaus, Stefan/Rebekah, Caroline/Tyler, Bonnie/Kol, Katherine/Elijah

**Chapter 5**

_Previously _

_They heard a bell ring and a servant open the door and Bonnie Bennett entered, her face red with anger as she held a grimoire in her hands _

_The Mikaelson's looked worriedly at the witch that not only had almost managed to kill their brother but was also was planning to kill them with their mother but Damon calmly approached her ,her face a neutral mask _

_'Can someone tell me why I found a grimoire with Damon Salvatore-Mikaelson on it and why half of the town is talking about you and this murdering Hybrid?" She asked looking directly into Damon's eyes _

Bonnie Bennett was furious. So furious that she wouldn't be surprised if smoke was coming from her ears .she didn't want to believe Matt when he had told her what happened between Damon and Klaus same hybrid who was trying to kill them and Elena - at the ball .

Before Matt's call ,She was a little angry that she hadn't been invited to the ball considering that she had helped Esther get out from the coffin with Abby's help while her friends were. now she was thankful that she wasn't invited or she else would have destroyed the house.

But what perplexed her more was the strange grimoire that she had found in her room between the ones that Dr. Martin had given her, with Damon Salvatore's name on it; _That was the real shocker ._she didn't manage to get the book opened no matter how many spells she had cast or how many times she tried to manually force it open

She even felt oddly betrayed, for Elena and herself and then she remembered Damon's warning, order more likely ,forbidding her from contacting Esther and the strange power she felt in his presence ,so powerful and so old that it had made her shiver

And now, here she was standing in the lion's den, so to speak, she felt like a fool and the words "_Only fools rush in "_ flashed in her mind and silently prayed that she could get out of there safely

"As entertaining as it is watching you space out BonBon, I think you are here for a reason?" Damon's sarcastic voice managed to penetrate the fog inside her brain, causing her to jerk as if he had thrown a bucket of icy water at her .

Bonnie rephrased her question, trying to gain any semblance of control in the always ongoing battle of wills between Damon and herself "Is that yours?" she finally asked, showing him the grimoire

Damon didn't answer instead the large book floated from her hands to his.

Bright white light appeared from the book as soon as Damon touched it, Damon breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of power, magic and spells ,Damon was almost dizzy from the amount of power his grimoire provided him ,Centuries of knowledge stored in those yellowed pages ,Power even Bonnie Bennett couldn't dream of using or having let alone understanding.

"Here is your answer " Damon simply said , gesturing to the now open book

Bonnie was confused ,she had been told that witches couldn't be turned into vampires ,and here Damon easily opened the grimoire that she had been trying to open all night

She watched as Klaus approached Damon, whispered something in his ear neck then took the book from him but not before planting a kiss on Damon's smooth cheek and giving Bonnie a strange smile and Damon readily let him . Klaus didn't want Damon to accidentally kill the witch in rage ,She was brave and spunky and he didn't want Damon to do something he might regret later

Bonnie was shocked and appalled that Damon ,someone she considered an ally was sleeping with the enemy and she bravely pointed it out

"You are sleeping with him ?" she exclaimed loudly disdain clear in her voice ."He tried to kill me and Elena and had Tyler bit Caroline and He is the reason Jeremy isn't here, now"

"This is none of your business, little girl." Damon replied his voice calm and collected but the anger could be heard clearly underneath

"And what are you ,my mother ?"he contiuned"I'm not one of your little friends that you hang around with ,hell ,We baqrely know each other ,aside from you trying to kill me ,that's it .and why should I care about you or mini-Gilbert or Princess Elena?" He asked, his customary half smile, half smirk on his too handsome face

"You love her ." she replied confidently and Damon chuckled "I loved her but she betrayed me "

"You said you wanted the information about Esther to protect her." she countered

"Well. I lied "Damon sighed bored all of a sudden

Bonnie did the next best thing she could do, she tried to give the evil manipulative vampire with no redeeming qualities an aneurism, she tried and tried but Damon seemed unaffected ,Not onlt that mhe wqas smiling that irritating smug smile of the look he gave her said "_That's the best you can do ?'_

She tried the nest best thing :fire,Vampires greatest enemy ,Till that day ,she could remember trying to killDAmon with the same trick but Elena and Stefan had asked her not to ,she regretted listening to them .

Flames shot from her hands and surrounded the blue-eyed vampire like an angry beast but Damon simply walked through the flames till he was standing in front of her ,unaffected .

"You really shouldn't have done that " Damon said as he put his hands on her forearms ,his voice low and soft but his eyes were black ,so black that they chilled Bonnie to the bone.

"What are you, Miss Bonnie?" Damon suddenly asked, his grip never faltering

Bonnie was surprised at the question but too scared not to answer "I'm a witch"

"What are you?"Damon repeated his question

"I'm a servant of nature."

Damon snorted in disgust "See, That 's the diffrence betwwen you and I .That is the problem, I'm a witch but I'm no ones servant."

He let go of her causing her to stumble slightly "If you ever try to harm my family again ,I'll break my promise to your grandmother Ayanna and I will wipe out the Bennett line " Damon promised not even looking at her

Bonnie left quietly, none of the vampires approached her, till she reached the safety of her car

"Caroline "Damon called the bubbly blonde vampire "Go after her, tell her what she needs to know ."Damon gave her a friendly kiss on her smooth cheek before sitting on the couch

"Well, that was anticlimactic" Elijah commented also sitting down

"Are you kidding, brother?"Kol exclaimed "she is hot"

"You always had a thing for the Bennett's ,Kol " Rebekah said ,huffing slightly ,she had just had a really boring and long conversation with her mother ,who was trying to convince her that all vampires should be killed .Rebekah was so sad and betrayed that she left the room with tears running down her cheeks .

She ran into Stefan in the hallway ,who silently hugged and comforted her, his eyes glowing with emotion ,she felt her love for him increase ten-fold ,The love she felt for him in 1920 in Chicago and held close to her heart while daggered in the coffin for 92 years and prayed that he would return it

He then kissed her lips softly before wiping away her tears as he felt her love for him penetrate his heart deeper that Elena's ever had ,he just had to face her 4 Original brothers .

"By the way. Finn called "she added

"Finn and Sage got married yesterday in Vegas." Damon said before she could complete her sentence, then smiled and tapped his temple at his family disbelieving looks especially Stefan's

"I have this connection to my family members Stefan" Damon explained to his brother "I can feel their emotions and whereabouts, sometimes even read their thought and Finn's thoughts were loud and clear yesterday."

"I can't believe he married that wench" Rebekah complained

"She isn't so bad, we had such great times in 1912." Damon's sentence was cut short by Klaus' kiss, it was wet, messy and possessive, Damon moaned softly as Klaus dragged his tongue across his lower lip before biting it slowly then licking the blood

"You were saying, luv?" Klaus asked smirking as he looked into Damon's dilated eyes

"Nothing, Mr. Jealous Hybrid." Damon answered ,his voice husky, Causing everyone to laugh

"Tell me about the Bennett witch."Kol practically begged Damon

"She is a powerful little thing, judgy and self-righteous with the whole "holier-than-thou" attitude, protective and single-minded "Damon answered rolling his eyes at his cousin's persistence, he could practically hear the clogs in Kol's mind turning ,trying to find the perfect way to make Bonnie fall for him

_"Good luck with that " _Damon mentally laughed

"I called Cassandra and Tony ." Klaus told Damon with a strange look on his face "Imagine my surprise when I found out that they remembered everything and it gets better, that they have never forgotten"

Damon sighed heavily, he knew that the topic would come up "I couldn't bear the thought of them forgetting me so I had them swear to secrecy and the spell applied to everyone but them."

"You trusted them with that important piece of information but not me?" Klaus asked

"I didn't want to torture you that way, Nik and you wouldn't have let me go." Damon explained, tears shining in his crystal blue eyes" It couldn't have been easy for them, to remember me and not say anything, to be always waiting and expecting my return"

Klaus hugged Damon tightly as tears began to fall from his eyes "I missed them so much Deciding to do the spell was the hardest thing I've ever done but I had to protect our family "

"Who are they talking about?" Stefan asked Elijah so as not to disturb Damon and Klaus, who were in their own little world

"Cassandra and Tony are their children, Stefan." Elijah calmly answered


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait but I was up to my elbows in my studies and thanks for the reviews by the way**

_Previously _

_Klaus hugged Damon tightly as tears began to fall from his eyes "I missed them so much Deciding to do the spell was the hardest thing I've ever done but I had to protect our family "_

_"Who are they talking about?" Stefan asked Elijah so as not to disturb Damon and Klaus, who were in their own little world_

_"Cassandra and Tony are their children, Stefan." Elijah calmly answered_

"Children, what children?" Stefan asked looking completely and utterly confused, his eyes were darting from his still shaking brother to Klaus then back to Elijah, who was smiling patiently at him, obviously amused by the younger vampire's confusion.

"Yes Stefan, their adopted children."The Original answered

"Vampires don't adopt children."Stefan firmly stated

Damon, who was following the conversation while crying his heart out against his lover's chest, rolled his eyes

"Normal vampires don't adopt children." Damon paused enigmatically then added "But we are not normal ."causing Klaus to chuckle

"I never saw you as a father type of guy ,Damon" Stefan admitted

"Neither did I ,trust me ."Damon said before closing his eyes .He followed the link that connected him to Stefan and projected him images of Tony and Cassy .

Stefan was amazed as he watched the images from his brother eyes ,he saw beautiful ,beautiful children ,So strong and lively ,he watched his brother and Klaus meet their children and raise them to perfectly polite and moral young man and woman ,kind ,caring and gentle even after they asked their parents to be changed .

"These are truly beautiful memories, Damon. Thank you" Stefan expressed his gratitude and his brother rewarded him with a truly beautiful smile.

Stefan felt Rebekah's small hands on his shoulders ,he turned his head and looked intently in her beautiful green eyes before raising her hand and kissing her palm . It was as good way as any to let their family know that they were back together.

"Stefan and I are back together." Rebekah boldly answered her brothers' raised brows "It's pretty obvious, really."

"You still didn't tell dear Stefan how we adopted our children, luv." Klaus whispered softly in Damon's ears, causing a pleasant shiver to run through the blue-eyed vampire's body.

"You are the better story-teller, Nik" Damon replied as his hands ghosted above his lover's collarbone.

"It was a cold dreary night in London in the year 1590" Klaus started but Damon interrupted him "All London's nights are cold ,Nik "

The hybrid gave him s look that clearly said that he was not amused but continued on with the story

"Damon and I were going home from the theater and to answer your unasked question Stefan ,We were watching The Taming of The Shrew."

"God Nik,You are so boring "Rebekah complained loudly causing everyone to laugh and Klaus to pout

"Oh Nik ,You are pouting ,How adorable!" exclaimed Kol who has just re-entered the room

"Come on guys."Damon half-heartedly said "Stop ganging up on my husband"

Stefan was truly amazed ,He had never expected the Originals to be that easy-going but every conversation changed his perspective a little .He has started to see them something other than enemies but people ,real people with hopes and dreams and desires and feelings

"Anyways "Klaus restarted,ignoring his siblings teasing looks "We have sent the carriage away and have chosen to walk when we heard strange sounds coming from an alley ,Damon and I sped there and we found 3 people: a man , a woman and a baby ,The woman was already dead and the man asked us with his last dying breath to protect the baby ."

"We tracked down their killers "Damon said, "They were common muggers who didn't deserve to live."

"We took the baby and raised him up "Damon continued with a goofy grin on his face "And it was the best thing that has ever happened to us ,Anthony is the perfect mix of Nik and I brown haired and blue eyed and just being my son was enough to have ladies throwing themselves left and right at him ."

Unknown to anyone, Damon had opened Esther's door before the story-telling, and wasn't very surprised when he saw her standing on the stairs the whole time, unnoticed by anyone but him .

Esther walked down the stairs like a queen gracing her subjects with her presence, unaffected by the daggers thrown at her by her children.

"That's a truly astounding story ,Nik " she said once she reached her family ,Personally ,Damon was amazed with her confidence: had he been Nik or Elijah ,He would have killed her before she had another chance to kill him

"It's a real story, Mother" Elijah's voice was heard behind Esther as he was unfazed by her appearance unlike poor Klaus whose eyes were brimming with hurt and sadness.

"I've created monsters Elijah, not child savers."she told her son coldly ,meeting his eyes challengingly .

Damon had to restrain Klaus at that point, afraid his lover would do something that he would surely regret later.

"Did you have selective sight or something, Mother?"Rebekah yelled from her place beside Stefan who wrapped his hands around his girlfriend as soon as he had seen her mother.

"Of course she did Beks."Kol said sneering, "She just saw what she wanted to see. Our worst moments and nothing else."

"I won't have you disrespecting me like that ,Young man "Esther yelled at her youngest (living)son ,looking positively self-righteous.

"You lost the right to talk to him like that the moment you planned to kill him ,Mother ." Klaus finally spoke ,his voice full of anger and betrayal as he approached her ,standing directly in front of her ,as he looked at features so similar to his own he felt his heart break again at the coldness he saw at her eyes followed by a faint glimmer of hope when he saw a flicker of guilt in her eyes .

"What is it with parents killing their children in this family ?" Stefan cried suddenly ,startling the older vampires from their thoughts and earning himself a reproaching glare from Esther which he promptly ignored .

Damon laughed , long and loud till his belly ached and looked around and saw all his family members clutching their sides from laughing so hard .

"Look Esther "Damon started once he collected himself "I've already given you your options but your you have no choice .If you touch one hair of their heads ,I will kill you ." Damon vowed ,looking so much older and mature than his 21 years ,his tone then softened slightly "You family needs you .I need you and your grandchildren would love to meet their grand mother "

Damon then hugged her conveying all the love her children had for her causing her to cry softly, he then rubbed her back soothingly as she sobbed quietly ,the moment was interrupted with Damon's phone ringing .

Damon gave his aunt an apologetic look and was relived to see her wiping her tears as she hugged her children in turn ,silently asking for forgiveness that he had almost forgotten his phone .

It was unknown number

"Damon ' said a nervous female voice

"Who is this ?" he asked sharply

"It's Meredith ,Meredith Fell " answered the anxious voice

"Hello ,Blood stealing doctor " Damon answered in a sarcastic voice ,rolling his eyes . she was lucky to be alive after the stunt she had pulled on Damon ,drugging him with vervain then stealing his blood . Bitch

"It's about Ric "

_._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Previously_

_"Damon ' said a nervous female voice _

_"Who is this ?" he asked sharply _

_"It's Meredith ,Meredith Fell " answered the anxious voice _

_"Hello ,Blood stealing doctor " Damon answered in a sarcastic voice ,rolling his eyes . she was lucky to be alive after the stunt she had pulled on Damon ,drugging him with vervain then stealing his blood . Bitch_

_"It's about Ric "_

"What do you mean ?What is wrong with Ric?" Damon asked the doctor anxiously .Showing emotion really wasn't Damon's thing he was more of bottle 'em till they explode type of guy but here he was among his family he had nothing to be ashamed of and Besides that was Ric ,his best friend/drinking buddy/partner-in-crime Ric .I mean what kind of hunter helps a vampire save his brother from maniac vampire after said vampire (Damon) had snapped his neck

"He came at me with a knife and tried to kill me but I managed to knock him out and called Sheriff Forbes and she has him now ."Meredith answered Damon's question rabidly ,showing how tense she was .All vampire ears' perked at the word _kill _and they all looked at each other their eyes saying _"I didn't do it _."

"He WHAT ?" Damon shouted once her words registered in his brain "You are lying " he defended his friend

Damon was so engrossed in his phone call that he missed his aunt's guilty look but Elijah's keen eyes didn't "_What have you done ,Mother ?" _He thought worriedly He knew how close Damon and Alaric were. Hell, He was on the receiving end of a lot of their plans ,He has rarely seen one without the other that he once wondered if they were romantically involved then he dismissed the notion when he saw how smitten Damon was with the traitorous doppelganger ,Elena .

"It's not my fault that your friend is crazy ."Meredith huffed angrily at being called a liar

"Coming from a blood stealing bitch ,It's almost a complement ."Damon scoffed before ending the call and throwing himself on the couch

"What can I do now ?" Damon asked no one in particular as he felt Klaus' strong hands on his shoulders

"Maybe, You should go to Caroline's mum and talk to her ." Rebekah helpfully suggested and Stefan silently cheered his girlfriend for starting to think of people outside the family

"I'll come with you ,luv " Klaus said ,his rough voice washed over Damon as his mate sent him love and comfort over their telepathic bond .

"Thanks ,Nik " Damon replied gratefully ,his beautiful blue eyes shining with worry as he kissed the hybrid softly ,merely a brush of lips Damon sighed softly into the kiss as it took him away from the raging sea of worry and into the sanctuary of rational thinking .

"Take care " Kol said loudly as the the two hybrids made their way to Klaus' Lamborghini "And come back in one piece " he muttered under his breath

* * *

><p>The car ride was short but tense and Klaus didn't like to see his mate like that so he decided to question Damon about it "Is there anything between you and Alaric ?"Klaus asked<p>

Blue met blue as Damon looked Klaus in the eyes and answered a very firm "No"

"So ,I have no reason to be jealous ."Klaus' teasing statement had come out more like a question ,causing Damon to sigh at his lover's insecurities but then thought that a 150 years separations would do that .

"Alaric is just my friend ,Nik " Damon answered "My best friend ,He was there for me even when my own brother wasn't " Damon explained to his worried lover

"Alright then "

After a couple of silent minutes Damon decided to change the subject "Did you know that before I cast the protection and memory spells ,I cast a spell to see the future .? Damon asked softly

"Really ?" Klaus was interested in knowing more about Damon's spell as he still hadn't grasped the dynamics of it and was hoping Damon would explain it thoroughly .

"I wasn't going to enter blind ,I saw the life that I were to live till the moment you killed Mikael ,I couldn't believe that I would be in a situation where I would try to kill you ." Damon's thought drifted to the Homecoming party where he had came so close to killing his beloved but Stefan stopped him.

"I saw myself as a human ,then in war ,meeting Katherine and falling for her ,changing then a 150 years worth of memories came crashing into me .They were m only insurance that the witches would do no funny business ,while I was away ."Damon chuckled softly at the thought

"And the actual spells ?" Klaus asked curiously

"I made you remember life as if I had never been born so you still fought Elijah over Tatia and Katrina "Damon said the last name with disgust "So you weren't close but I planted memories of new people in your minds to fill the gabs that I had left behind ,like the warlock Peter Harris who helped you in the 1600s ."Damon explained more as he saw the look of comprehension cross his lover's handsome face

No sooner had Damon finished talking than they arrived at the police station .

Klaus made his way out of the car first before opening the door to Damon who rolled his eyes "I'm no fair maiden ,Niklaus ..I could kick your hybrid ass from here to China without lifting a finger"

Klaus body shuddered at his lover's sensually spoken words and the not so subtle indication of Damon's power as he imagined the possibilities of using that power in other fields say the bedroom .

They made their way to Liz's office who has just come from Alaric's cell with a frown on her face .She wasn't even startled by the sight of Damon Salvatore and his supposed enemy in her office "So the rumors are true " she said as soon as she sat down

"What rumors ?"Damon asked curiously

"That you two are together ."she said ,her gave flicking between the two vampires

"They are true ."Damon confirmed with a smile "Can I go see Ric now ?" he asked in a faux polite tone before disappearing from in front of Liz's eyes and appearing in front of Alaric's

Damon saw Alaric's slumping form a shook him awake ,he gave an undignified yelp as he saw Damon standing in front of him with his usual smirk

"What are you doing here ?" Ric asked once he got over his shock."

"Saving you ,Sunshine ."Damon replied as he placed his hand over Ric's arm and teleported them to the mansion Damon he silently told Klaus to tell Liz so they could fix the paperwork .

Alaric swayed slightly as he and Damon appeared in the Grand Hall of the Mikaelson's mansion ,He was confused as hell not to mention scared

"D-Damon ,What did you just do ?"Alaric asked stuttering slightly

"For Gods sake "Damon swore before hitting Alaric on the back of his head ,effectively knocking him out

All the Originals plus Stefan rushed to were Damon was standing at the sound of Alaric's body falling and they looked at him quizzically

"Damon ,What was that for ?"Stefan asked his brother

"This isn't Alaric "Damon answered sighing deeply and then looked at his aunt ,Accusation clear in his cerulean eyes and ordered "Explain "

Esther had the decency to look guilty as she explained her back-up plan to kill her children ,had her first one failed (which it did) she explain how she had poisoned Alaric's thought in the short duration of each death ,how she encouraged him to kill Brian Walters and Bill Forbes to cleanse the Council from the members how tolerated vampires' presence she then expressed how sorry she was

"Let me get this straight"Kol interrupted his mother "You wanted the history teacher to kill us so you created his evil twin ?"

"That was before Damon's re-appearance in our lives "Esther answered her youngest son . She had totally forgotten about Alaric now that she had reconciled with her family and hoped that wouldn't affect the way they treated her

"What do we do now and how did you even notice it ?"Stefan asked ,still amazed at his brother's magic .It was more powerful than any magic he had ever seen

"I read his thought when I touched him ."Damon replied "Also his aura was different ,Darker and menacing "

"Wow" Stefan said loudly

"No big deal "

"The question remains "Elijah –the ever rational one – started "What should we do with him ?"

"I'm going to lock those thoughts so deep that he would never ever find them ."Damon stated firmly

"_ intercluderent has cogitationes, aufero monstrum ex eius mente_ "Damon knelt down beside Alaric's fallen form and put his hands on the teacher's face and recited the spell 3 times

* * *

><p>"Alaric is in no position to go to work right now " Damon said once he sat down after moving Alaric to a spare guest room .He had also had some phone calls with the Mayor ,Carol Lockwood . Getting a job in Mystic Falls was child's play once you knew the right people .All Damon had to do was to sweetly ask Carol to call the Principle of the high school and recommend him .Carol,Still slightly shaken from Damon's display last night readily agreed<p>

"And what shall you do ?"Rebekah asked curiously

"Meet Mystic Fall's High new History Teacher ."Damon said chuckling at the look on his family faces'

* * *

><p><em>Hope you liked it and please review ,they make me work faster <em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait but I was up to my elbows in my studies *It's my senior year *and thanks for the lovely reviews **

**It's not a real update but I've been reading and re-reading the story and decided to edit it a bit .Mostly the first three chapters so please check them out and tell me what you think and PM me if you have any new ideas for the story and THANKS  
><strong>

_**Previously **_

_"Alaric is in no position to go to work right now " Damon said once he sat down after moving Alaric to a spare guest room .He had also had some phone calls with the Mayor ,Carol Lockwood . Getting a job in Mystic Falls was child's play once you knew the right people .All Damon had to do was to sweetly ask Carol to call the Principle of the high school and recommend him .Carol, Still slightly shaken from Damon's display last night readily agreed_

_"And what shall you do?"Rebekah asked curiously_

_"Meet Mystic Fall's High new History Teacher."Damon said chuckling at the look on his family faces'_

"You are what?" Ric practically screamed as Damon let him in on the latest events in Mystic Falls including that he (Damon) was a 1000 years old Original vamp/witch Hybrid, had 2 children and mated to Klaus, Oh and that Ric had a crazy, council killing alter ego .

"That's all you care about?" Damon asked, amazed really "All you care about is that I'm taking your place at school?!" Damon raised an unbelieving brow

"Damon, you know, this is my job and no job means no income and no income means no place to live and no more booze." Ric practically whined .Damon had never thought that suppressing his friend's evil alter ego would turn him into a child .a loud whiny child; He was much worse that Anthony when he had a cold and it was bad if Damon remembered it 4 centuries later.

"Don't worry about it, Ric."Damon sighed, "Tell me if you need anything and consider it a Thank You gift for being there for me when no one else was,"

Ric sobered slightly and asked in a serious voice "And Klaus?"

"Don't give him a reason to kill you and he won't." Damon answered him seriously, Now that their family was complete Klaus was not likely to let any threat hat might endanger their family go unpunished." You should sleep." Damon advised his friend whose eyes were starting to close .

The Original pressed a kissed to his friend's forehead, silently muttering a dreamless sleep spell before leaving the room.

"So, How did it go?" Stefan asked his brother as soon as he was out of the room, not even giving him a chance to sit and relax

"He was pretty freaked out."Damon admitted truthfully "About his job and about Nik."Damon gave his mate an apologetic smile,"But he will be fine "he assured them confidently.

"I hope so, beloved "Klaus said, wrapping his firm hands around Damon's shoulders.

"When will Cassy and Tony get here?" Damon asked, changing the subject.

"They will be here tomorrow morning luv, don't worry about it." Klaus replied

"Good " Damon sighed deeply closing his hypnotizing blue eyes and leaning into his lover's embrace ."That's good."

* * *

><p>The next day ,Damon woke up with a smile on his face ,He and Klaus had made love 3 times that night –and early morning – and Today was the 1st day in his new –albeit temporary – job ,moreover his children were coming back today ,He couldn't be happier …until he opened the closet .(He had Stefan and Kol bring him some of him clothes from the Boarding House and Ric's books ) and he had no idea what to wear<p>

He didn't know what to wear and he doubted all teachers wore plaid like Ric which Damon wouldn't even consider wearing and his bad boy chic wouldn't do

Damon finally decided to wear a pale blue button –up and dark blue pants .Damon then conjured a pair of elegant glasses and placed them over the bridge of his nose and looked at the mirror and he liked what he saw ,apparently he wasn't the only one who like his new look because Klaus was awake,lust shining in his eyes

"Lookin' good, luv." The hybrid said from his place under the covers ,his voice husky from sleep making his accent more pronounced

"Thanks, Baby ." Damon said hurriedly .He had tried his best to shower and dress quietly so as not to wake Nik whom he was sure would want to drag him to bed, he would surely be late, and he did not want that.

Damon quickly pressed a kiss to the hybrid's pouting lips before running to his car and he reached it in like a second.

He had offered last night to drive Stefan and Caroline (after she returned from her long meeting with Bonnie which Damon didn't ask the blond baby vamp anything about but Kol most certainly did) but they refused ,so as not to be seen as teacher's pets

Damon drove quickly to school mentally reviewing Ric's lesson plans for juniors till he reached school .

Once in school ,Damon felt every eye on him ,students and teachers alike ,how would have thought that Mystic Falls biggest playboy could teach History .but instead of feeling nervous ,Damon reveled in the stares ,It made him fell powerful ,a kind of power that didn't come from magic or vampirism .

* * *

><p>His Junior class passed without incident except he had to work hard to force the students to focus on the lesson and not him, otherwise ,the students knew-mostly- what he was talking about .<p>

Then it was time for the Seniors ,The class that he was excited about but hated equally considering he knew most of the students n that class .Damon put down the book that he was reading as the class filled out ,He watched amused as Elena tried to sit beside Stefan but was met with Rebekah's fierce glare which made Elena cower and choose the desk furthest from him with only Bonnie sitting beside her as Caroline and an old cheerleader friend sat in front of Stefan and Bekah .

"Hello everyone." Damon said in a soft voice that echoed through the class "Some of you may know me but for those who don't, I'm Damon Salvatore and I'll be your history teacher till is well enough to return to school."

"How can you be a teacher when you don't even have a degree?" Elena asked nastily ,without raising her hand .

"Incorrect assumption. Miss. Gilbert as I actually do have a degree in Teaching as I've majored in History and my minor was teaching ." Damon replied then felt some unholy glee as Elena's cheeks turned red then she huffed and looked away"I would appreciate it if you raised you hand , "

"Are you single ?" the question was shot abruptly from a pretty red-head on the second row

"No .I'm not ." Damon replied shortly "I'm married ." Few girls sighed sadly at that and Elena's face turned redder if possible so did Bonnie's to a degree

"Did you really grow up in Italy ?"a petite over-excited brunette asked.

"Stefan and I were really raised between Italy ,England and here as our father was Italian and our mother was English ."Damon answered her ,letting a bit oh his accent show .He had answered the question truthfully because both sets of parents were an English-Italian couple "Enough questions now ,Let's get to work "

Damon took the attendance sheet and called out the naming before starting his lesson on WW2 .

The class went without a hitched except for Elena's thinly veiled scathing comments which were quickly shot down By Rekekah or Caroline

The class was a success and by the end of it the students were eating out of Damon's palm ,Stefan gave him a thumbs up on him way out but Elena stayed behind .

"_Can't the girl get a hint ?"_ Damon thought as Elena approached him and placed her hands on his chest "If you have any dignity ,You would leave." Damon told her coldly before removing her hands.

"But Damon I love you." She whispered

"No, Actually you don't ,You are just a lying manipulative bitch who was put on a high horse by everybody ." He cut her rudely and before he could continue he was interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in a century and half "I suggest you leave " the voice said and Damon barely had time to collect himself before a black haired green-eyed blur was in his embrace ,squeezing him towards an inch of his life "I missed you so much Cassy ." he said in a tearful voice as he hugged his daughter "You too Tony " he said laughing softly as he rained his children with kisses .

"How are they ,Damon ?" Elena asked defiantly ,her arms crossed over her chest

"Anthony and Cassandra Salvatore-Mikaelson ,Not a pleasure ." Tony replied

* * *

><p><em>What do you think ? Please review<em>

_._


	9. Interlude

_**Chapter 9**_

_**T**__**hank you all for your generous reviews**_

_**Warning :Elena fans stay away **_

_Previously_

_"__Can't the girl get a hint?"__ Damon thought as Elena approached him and placed her hands on his chest "If you have any dignity, you would leave." Damon told her coldly before removing her hands._

_"But Damon I love you." She whispered_

_"No, actually you don't, you are just a lying manipulative bitch who was put on a pedestal by everybody." He cut her rudely and before he could continue he was interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in a century and half "I suggest you leave " the voice said and Damon barely had time to collect himself before a black haired green-eyed blur was in his embrace, squeezing him towards an inch of his life "I missed you so much Cassy." he said in a tearful voice as he hugged his daughter "You too Tony " he said laughing softly as he rained his children with kisses._

_"How are they, Damon?" Elena asked nastily, her arms crossed over her chest_

_"Cassandra and Anthony Salvatore-Mikaelson, Not a pleasure." Tony replied matching her tone perfectly_

**Elena's POV**

Elena could say that she was honestly surprised when she received an invitation to the Mikaelson's Ball, accompanied by a hand written note from Esther, asking for a private meeting .,It made her feel flattered and powerful or why else the Original Witch, The Creator of all vampires would want to meet the tiny mortal Elena Gilbert ?

She waited till Damon had left to discuss the note with Stefan, because she didn't trust Damon, he was rash and unpredictable and he loved her too much and that was the core of his problems.

_"Damon" _she thought dejectedly _"You are a piece of work."_

Though she couldn't deny that he was hot and sexy, desirable and irresistible, She didn't want him (Bitch)she thought she had given him enough attention to keep him on a leash ,to keep him thinking that he had hope of being with her but not too much hope to ruin her chances with Stefan though.

But Damon had gone and fallen for her ,While she had no difficulty informing him that it will always be Stefan ,Damon was too much of a gentleman to leave ,so he stayed to protect his estranged brother's girlfriend .

So when she received that message, she had opted not to discuss It in his presence and waited for a minute or two after he closed the door on his way to the Grill to start speaking

"So" she started, looking at Stefan through lowered lashes "What do you think I should do about Esther? she asked leaning uncomfortably close to him for 2 people who weren't dating . Not from Elena's lack of trying, mind you .But Stefan was still feeling guilty about trying to kill her, several times.

"It's your life and your choices, Elena. " he answered her neutrally ,uncomfortable with the close proximity .

Elena huffed "That's not what I wanted to hear. " she said

Stefan mentally rolled his eyes he wasn't hereto tell her what she wanted to hear but to give his honest opinion because frankly he was tired from meddling in Elena's life "Why don't you ask Damon ?" he suggested

Elena tensed as if struck be a scorpion, she nervously licked her lips and said " I think it might be useful that I meet Esther and I don't think Damon would approve ."she explained in a hurt tone" We can't tell him anything ,Stefan, you know how he is , he's too emotional ,he might sabotage any of our plans even if it was useful for us in the long run"

Stefan's eyebrows rose and his eyes narrowed "You really expect me to keep something like that from my brother?" Stefan exclaimed.

"You said before that it was my choice."she snapped in a defiant tone .

"It is "Stefan assured her "I just want you to think before taking any course of action "he said standing up and moving towards the door.

"Bye Stefan "Elena whispered as she opened the door for him then puckered her lips in invitation, instead Stefan made an awkward noise as he pressed his lips to his cheek.

The next day was pretty hectic, as she had gone dress shopping with Caroline and bought a really expensive brown silk dress with golden accents that complimented her eyes and skin tone.

She prepared herself and waited for Stefan who looked as dashing as always in his tux ,She wasn't surprised to see Damon already there but she was surprised to see him standing with Caroline who looked nothing short of a Disney princess in her blue gown and her long blond her piled up in a fashionable twist and Klaus who was talking to him as if they were friends .She felt her jealousy rise as she saw him laughing with someone else ,he was hers dammit .He wasn't allowed to look at anyone the same way he looked at her ,with respect and admiration in his pretty blue eyes and just because she rejected him didn't mean that he had to move on to her best friend .

A few minutes later, Finn the oldest Original escorted her to his mother's room. All the witch had needed were a couple drops of blood which Elena willingly gave then sighed sadly .She was upset that Elijah was going to die along with his siblings Elijah who had protected her due to some misguided notion of honor and loyalty to her long dead ancestor and his dead first love, Tatia but she squashed the feeling because the end justified the means and she put her safety above all else

She felt her worries fly away as she danced with Damon and Stefan, then it was time for the toast ,Elena's eyes followed the Mikaelson's as they drank their champagne ,she watched as strange expressions appeared on their faces a mix of amazement and sadness especially on Klaus' face then all their attentions were focused on the staircase ,watching as Damon descended slowly like a fairy-tale prince , a conquering hero or a king before his royal subjects .

She watched in horror as the Originals embraced Damon one after one like a long lost brother, then there was Klaus, who was looking at Damon like he had hung the sun and the moon, love radiating from his every pore then he leaned and kissed Damon ,Elena gasped expected Damon to react badly but Damon didn't slap him or push him away ,he kissed back just as passionately .

She felt faint and disgusted; she never thought that Damon was gay or more precisely that Damon would leave her for a guy and not anyone, someone who was insistent on killing her, one way or another.

She waited in a corner as the party thinned out because no matter how many times she tried to leave the mansion she couldn't.

The night turned to be horrible, Damon and Stefan didn't come to her rescue and defense as she had expected them when her role in Esther's plan was revealed and not even the gentlemanly Elijah protected her from his brother and sister who pushed her around and terrorized her but what affected her the most was Damon's attitude, he had completely humiliated her and when she was the ways his eyes found Klaus', Love, hope, respect and admiration shined through them and piercing Elena's heart .

When she left with her tail between her legs ,unable to vent to anyone due to Damon's compulsions and magical commands ,when she returned home, she locked herself in her room for two day and only came out because it was Monday and she had to do to school

The school's hallways was buzzing with excitement as the rumor of a new teacher floated around as Alaric's replacement .Alaric had called her earlier and told her that he was going away for a while to tend to some private matters so she wasn't worried about him .

She almost fainted though when he entered the history classroom and found Damon Salvatore himself standing there, she made her way to sit beside Stefan but Rebekah growled her way and sent Elena hurriedly to sit beside Bonnie on the other side of the classroom .

Elena couldn't help but throw angry glances Damon's ways and poking holes in his teachings and explanations to focus his attentions on but she failed ,horribly .

She was thankful when the bell rang so she could talk to Damon in private but he coldly pushed her away and refused to hear her pleas even after she had admitted her love for him ,then a black-haired hurricane pushed her aside and hugged Damon as if her life depended on it and a blue-eyed brunette who was looking at her with disgust introduce them as Cassandra and Anthony Salvatore-Mikaelson ,she then fled away and sent a text to the only person who could help her in this situation ,Katherine


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update but I promise I will try to update as soon as I can …. Please review and send me all your ideas and suggestions

_Previously _

_"__Can't the girl get a hint?"__ Damon thought as Elena approached him and placed her hands on his chest "If you have any dignity, you would leave." Damon told her coldly before removing her hands._

_"But Damon I love you." She whispered_

_"No, actually you don't, You are just a lying manipulative bitch who was put on a high horse by everybody." He cut her rudely and before he could continue he was interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in a century and half "I suggest you leave " the voice said and Damon barely had time to collect himself before a black haired green-eyed blur was in his embrace, squeezing him towards an inch of his life "I missed you so much Cassy ." he said in a tearful voice as he hugged his daughter "You too Tony " he said laughing softly as he rained his children with kisses ._

_"How are they, Damon?" Elena asked defiantly, her arms crossed over her chest_

_"Anthony and Cassandra Salvatore-Mikaelson, Not a pleasure." Tony replied_

* * *

><p>"So, why did you guys come to school?" Damon asked his children as soon as they reached his car and started to drive<p>

"Nicky said you were here so we came, easy ." shrugged Cassy innocently

"And you couldn't wait for a couple of hours for me to come back home ?"

"We have waited long enough " replied Tony , with a challenging look on his face , causing Damon's heart to clench in something akin to guilt .

"Look Tony I know that the situation was not ideal but it was the best and the _only_ thing I could come up with then and you and your sister agreed to the plan and you didn't even hold your end of the deal . You both promised me that you would keep the family safe and instead I came back to find Rebekah barely out of a coffin she had been stuck into for 90 years , Elijah hating Klaus and above all your father being a stupid bastard , so don't give me that attitude young man ." Damon whisper-shouted

"I am sorry dad , we just missed you so very much ." replied Tony apologetically, earlier bravado forgotten as he embraced his father tightly ,the moment they were out of the car . Even though Tony was a 400 years old vampire , he couldn't get enough of his father , his face , his voice , his smell everything , he missed everything even though none of his memories were removed .

"You don't have to worry anymore ,sweets . I am back and I don't intend to go anywhere anytime soon , at least without you coming with me ." whispered Damon in his son's ears as he warmly returned the hug and opened his arms to include Cassandra too , whom he didn't want to feel left out .

Laughter could be from the mansion's game room as Damon , Tony and Cassy entered , apparently Stefan was teaching Kol and Rebekah the joys of Play station and the two Originals thought it was the best invention ever .

"Honey, I am home . " shouted Damon as soon as he entered "I have always wanted to say that ." the raven haired vampire told him husband as they kissed softly

"Hum… Hum " The sound of someone clearing his throat made the two Originals break their kiss and turn to face their daughter , who was looking at them with a mischievous spark in her bright emerald eyes .

"Yes darlin'? inquired Klaus ,lovingly looking at his daughter as if seeing her for the first time , he couldn't believe he had left his beautiful daughter to go chasing after the doppelganger , How stupid was he !

"Nothing." She replied equally as soft "I have nothing to say, I just wanted you all to know that I am happy, so unbelievably happy and I am scared too, scared that something bad will happen and we won't be all together anymore then I won't be happy. I will be sad and lost and broken and certainly not happy." Tears were streaming down Cassandra's face as she threw herself at her father's and hugged them tightly as if they would vanish the moment she let go and the two Originals willing surrendered to their daughter's will and let themselves be pushed to the floor as they were hugged with a force that would break a human's ribs . The immortal parents returned the hug wholeheartedly as they patted their daughter's back and stroked her silky black hair .

"Never thought I would see the day when Damon acts all mature and fatherly," chuckled Stefan, who was coming down the stairs having left the two youngest Originals engrossed in their playing

"Well, now you did." Damon snarked back as he detangled himself from his daughter's arms

"Where are your manners, Damon? Wouldn't you introduce us? "

"Ha ha .Saint Stefan "Damon gave Stefan a look that said you will regret it later and Stefan had the decency to look scared "But whatever kids , this is Stefan Salvatore , you can consider him your uncle or your younger cousin ,doesn't concern me and Stefan these are my kids Cassandra and Tony , I showed you their pictures earlier ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."Said Stefan politely shaking Cassy's hand's then Tony's

"Are you by any chance the Ripper of Monterey?" asked Tony after a slight pause and Damon mentally face-palmed

"Yes, I am or was." replied Stefan tensely

"I meant to offence, It is just I used to be a cop during that time and the level of brutality you exercised on your victims was unprecedented" explained Tony honestly

"Change of subject "Damon shouted loudly "Apparently 125 years did nothing to cure my son's foot-in-the-mouth syndrome or what he calls brutal honesty .So you, Tony, tell me what you have been doing for the last century" He knew that Stefan felt guilty for all the murders he had committed , and feels guilty for the ways he loses control around human blood .Damon and Rebekah had promised Stefan that they would teach him control but non of them got around to teaching the young Salvatore what they had promised to teach him .

"I went to college "The handsome young vampire mumbled softly, feeling embarrassed from his earlier outburst

"And you just let our son spend his life in college? Damon turned his anger towards Klaus "No fun, no adventures, no family bonding, nothing?"

"No, babe "Klaus cringed internally at the look in Damon's eyes "We went everywhere together and he had his sister with him too."

"And you young lady?" Damon redirected his question

"I went to college too; I am now a lawyer, a doctor an engineer and an astrophysicist."She said proudly "And you dad, what did you do?"

"I went to college too." Then he burst out laughing

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the chapter and once again I am sorry for the late update<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**Wow : A quick update for my lovely and loyal fans .Thank you all for the reviews **

_**Previously**_

_"And you dad, what did you do?"_

_"I went to college too." Then he burst out laughing_

Life at the Mikaelson's Manor ran smoothly , or as smoothly as any household that consisted of six vampires (Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol ,Tony and Cassy) two hybrids (Damon and Klaus ) and a powerful witch (Esther) .They had their ups- and- downs , minor fights and big ones of epic proportions but they all respected each other and didn't allow things to get out of hand .

Damon had resigned from school after working there for exactly two weeks , the duration it has taken Ric to heal and return to him usual cranky self , unsurprising , friendship between Elijah and Alaric was inevitable , they had the same taste in nearly everything ; books , art and wine except Elijah tastes were much more expensive in that one .

Damon discovered that he didn't enjoy teaching as much as he thought he would , he found the students to be naive and ignorant as if they got dumber and dumber with every generation and he didn't want to be the target of Bonnie's and Elena's hateful glares .

Damon also discovered that Klaus wasn't an idle couch potato , he had business to run , business that is worth billions which he ran from behind the curtain , the same way Damon has been doing for a century and half , seriously , Cars didn't buy themselves and even with compulsion , vampires had more dignity than that .

Kol, too, turned out to be a surprise. Damon's air-headed cousin went to look for a job and unsurprisingly found one in Mystic Falls' one and only local hangout, the Grill.

However, this calm atmosphere was the reason Bonnie Bennett's phone call at a shock

When Damon's phone rang , he was dead to the world –no pun intended- last night had been an extremely pleasurable but extremely exhausting night , leaving both him and Klaus pleasantly sore in all the right places , Damon had dominated Klaus like he hadn't dominated any other partner for a long long time , and for an important reason , for the relationship between Damon and Klaus and their bonds that transcends the bond of marriage , had been based on equal partnership but since the memory return , Klaus has been treating him with kid's gloves and was actually treating him like a kid , making all the decisions' concerning the family – however small- by himself with returning to Damon even for counsel so Damon had to show him and remind him that even though he had come to his full powers , he had nothing on Damon , and show him ,he did .

Needless to say, Klaus wouldn't be repeating this mistake any time soon ..

Damon groggily answered the phone "_Allo_" he said in a sleepy voice .

"_Damon_" came the unmistakable voice of Bonnie Bennett, uncharacteristically high –pitched and breathy "You have to come now, It's Elena but you have to come please I beg you , I don't know what to do , she is bleeding and shaking and I don't know what to do ." she said in one breath , the tears in her voice were unmistakable

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes "Damon commanded the young witch "where are you?" "At the Gilbert's House."

Damon silently swore then teleported himself to the Gilbert's house , thankful that ,for once, he didn't sleep in the nude .

A hysterical Bonnie opened the door , her eyes bright with tears and her small body shivering in the cold .

"I didn't know who else to call." she told him as soon as they reached Elena's room, and true to Bonnie's description, Elena was shaking and bleeding from her nose and ears

"Quickly ward the house against outside magical forces, work as fast as you can." Damon ordered the young witch who readily complied.

Damon looked around Elena's bedroom, it has been a long time since he was last here, a time when he was infatuated with Elena Gilbert, and he never thought he would be in that position again.

Damon quietly sat and on the bed and gathered Elena in are arms, his head resting on his chest as he murmured "animus, animi tui animus, animi tui animus, animi tui " and closed his eyes.

_Damon was running , he didn't know why or where he was running to but he had this irrepresable urge to run to run and never stop .. ever He could fill the dark magic surrounding him , engulfing him , suffocating him ... so he ran , ran till he found a cave to hide in , but he wasn't the only one . A naked and shivering 16- year old Elena Gilbert was beside him , her dark brown eyes filled with confusion and fear , not the rage and hatred that he had come to expect ._

_"Damon, what are you doing here ? Did the beast get you ,too ? " she asked , her voice cracking a little , but she tried to hide it ._

_"What beast Elena ? we are at your house , on your bed ." he told her calmly , trying to convey the calmness he didn't feel through his arctic blue eyes ._

_"The beast Damon , the beast ." she repeated ,her eyes darting frantically _

_"What Beast Elena ? Tell me ? " he shouted _

_"The one that hurts me , tells me things .. Hurt Damon ,she said. Hurt Stefan she said , Hurt Elijah ,she said and I did , I did ,and she promised to leave but she didn't and she hurt me and I couldn't stop her ." Elena narrated hysterically , fat tears falling down her bronze checks , reminding Damon of the beautiful and innocent girl she once was ._

_"Stay here Elena and I will go slay the beast ."he told her playfully , and giving her the shirt that he has been wearing "By the way Elena , What is the last thing you remember without the beast being present ?"_

_"The Muscurade ball " Comprehension dawned on Damon immediately _

_"KATHERINE !" screamed Damon with all his might "COME FACE ME YOU, BITCH " _

_"IT HAS BEEN YOU ALL ALONG , HASN'T IT ?_

_"Of course it has ." said a sultry feminine voice , comig from behind him "Did you ,for one second , think sweet innocent Elena was capable of doing all this ?" she said smiling maniacally gesturing to the nothing that surrounds them ._

_"Yeah " he agreed with her " I fell for it , We all did ." he said approaching Katherine ,whose eyes widened in fake innocence  
><em>

_"How would have thought that the powerful Katherine was pulling young Elena's strings , that Elena for all intents and purposes was possessed .? he said , circling her like a vulture , making her looking weak and insignificant _

_"How would have thought that the spell that linked you and Elena together , was not only physical but mental as well ? No one did , not even Lucy Bennett because she wasn't the one who cast it but YOU did ! "_

_"You had us all jumping through your hoops , doing your dirty works , You used a child but that wasn't the only time , I mean Stefan was a child when you got you claws in him ." Damon hissed angrily , hie magnificent blue eyes glowing with unholy fire , fixed on the vampire that he had once considered the love of his life _

_And Katherine , for once felt fear , she had had countless close-calls before but never had she ever felt more scared than when she was in Damon's presence , Damon was supposed to be weak , he was supposed to be her toy , to want her forever and ever , to _love_ her forever and ever , he wasn't supposed to fight her , he was supposed to fight for her ._

_"Good bye Katerina " Damon whispered , his accent heavy and unmistakable as he brought forth Katherine's deleted memories as harshly as possible he then stabbed the temptress through the heart with his conjured stake and watched her turn grey "You will not die today Katherine but for the rest of your miserable life you will wish that you did ,For death is a mercy I am not willing to grant you ." _

"Elena " gasped Damon as he returned to his body

"Should I be jealous luv ?" a silky British accent greeted him as Klaus put the book he was reading down

"Nik , where am I ? and where is Elena ? and Bonnie ?" asked Damon with a touch of insanity in his voice.

"Damon calm down luv , You have been in this coma for 2 days ." explained Klaus "Miss Bennett could do nothing , so she called Stefan and the rest of us . We were all worried sick , especially Stefan"

"2 days !" gaped Damon " it felt like 2 hours ."

"Is Elena awake ?" he asked abruptly

""Yeah , she woke up , yesterday ."answered Klaus "She is completely different now , she even apologized to me and Elijah ."

"Nik , I have a request for you ,my love " Damon said quietly

"Anything ." was Klaus' loving reply

"Bring me Katherine Peirce,alive ."

* * *

><p>So how do you like the new twist ?<p> 


End file.
